Recently, creativity education for children is one of methods for growing children into globally talented persons. According to results of researches by experts, one of teaching methods for maximizing the development of creativity is exciting of imagination through play. That is, it is possible to grow a creative problem solving power through play attracting child's interest and attention rather than rote memorization or mastering of skill.
Playing and learning tools or toys, which are on the market now, have extremely simple constitution and function and a low level, and thus are mostly used in simple play, but have a low learning effect, particularly for growing creativity.
The average span of human life at all countries of the world is on an increasing trend due to the economic growth and the medical development. Thus, infirmities of old age, such as senile dementia, are on an increasing trend, and countermeasures for curing or preventing the infirmities of old age must be taken.
Accordingly, the development of a game apparatus for learning, which has an excellent creativity learning effect in case of children and prevents infirmities of old age, such as senile dementia, in case of old people, has been required. Such a game apparatus for learning may attain customer's popularity.